Ron Must Die!
by mydogs
Summary: This is about a murder that will soon be committed and everyone wants in on it! There will be Ronbashing so if you are a fan of Ron Weasley, don't read this cause you probably won't like it. Reviews are welcome.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or any other notable characters that are used._

A young girl of about 15 paced back and forth within the small room. She was fuming but doing her best to hide her impatience. Apparently there was some reason for the waiting. The reason for the waiting was beyond her comprehension. After a few more moments of pacing, she stopped and looked at her companions in the room. The two twins seemed to be as calm and cool as ever, a young boy the same age as her looked to be apprehensive, while everyone else looked as if they were waiting for her to do something. She granted them their wish, since she could no longer wait.

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! What are we waiting for? We should just go and kill him now!"

"Patience, Hermione, patience. These things take time and besides we need a plan", Fred spoke, finally starting the meeting they had gathered together for over an hour earlier.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we do not act as group. Since there is absolutely no way I'm working with a Weasley or Granger", chimed in a young boy with blond hair, also known as Draco.

"Now, now Malfoy, sometimes these things are better handled if strategize. We shouldn't take our target so lightly", Snape sneered.

"Look, we can take him anyway we want. He's a complete idiot! He probably wouldn't have any idea what was happening until it was too late to escape. So I say we stop dawdling and kill him now!" With this outburst, Hermione's normally intelligent, gentle brown eyes turned malicious and murderous at the thought of the upcoming crime.

"Only question is, how do we do it?", piped a gruff voice from the back of the room.

Hermione quickly turned to the owner of the voice and shouted: "I don't care how we do it! We can drop him off the highest tower and watch as his body goes splat!" After saying this, the idea gave the girl much pleasure. "All I know is, I can't wait anymore. This whole meeting is a waste of time and I'm going to do the job now."

"Just hold it right there! We should have the pleasure of killing him! He's made our lives hell the longest! We've had to live with him for crying out loud!" George threw up his hands in disgust. After that, everyone began arguing why they should be given the right to finish the bane of humanity.

Fred, as coordinator of the strategy meeting to begin with, began trying to bring everything back to order. Realizing that it was already a lost cause, he yelled out "Meeting adjourned!" With this final saying he opened wall that they had come through to ensure privacy. He glanced once more at the commotion then stormed out of the room. However, Fred had failed to notice that there was a spy left with him, a small pipsqueak of an owl who hastened back to the owlery, just before the wall was sealed again. Pig was quite excited about all the news that he learned, he hurried as fast as he could to make his report to the don.

At the owlery:

"Boss! Boss! Call the meeting! I have great news to tell everybody! Pig (voiced by Joe Pesci) made a rough landing onto the perch of the don, better known as Errol.

The don, however, was not amused. "Pig, what gives you the right to order me, _me_, to call a meeting? Are you the don, the one they call the "Godfather"? I think not. Errol (voiced by Marlon Brando) gave a cold look to the tiny owl, who began fear that he overstepped his boundaries.

"I…I…I I'm sorry , Godfather. Please forgive my rudeness. I meant no disrespect." In order to hopefully appease his leader, he made the deepest bow he could in order to show his deepest respect.

Errol looked at the tiny owl, his eyes slowly losing their hardness. "All is forgiven, my son. Now, why don't you tell me the news you have discovered and then _I_ will decide whether or not a meeting shall be called.

Pig, so happy to be in the Godfather's good graces once again, relayed the events of the meeting he had seen the humans had arranged.

The Godfather, listening as the events unfolded, became quite happy to hear the news. "Thank you, my son. Now go and call the others. We need to have a meeting."

Pig quickly leaped off the perch and flew as high as he could in the owlery then quickly swooped down to the lowest perch, shouting as he went "Wake up everyone! It's time to plan the kill!" With that, the owlery flooded with the sound of rapidly beating wings of thousands of owls, heading to the rooftops.

Pig was given the honor of opening the meeting and retelling everything he had told to Errol. Pig was so excited at having been bestowed this great honor, considering he was much younger than the other members, and believed to be still very inexperienced. The opening comments created quite a stir of excitement among the crowd that rapidly died down when Errol spoke.

"My children, now is the time we must attack. There is not time to waste. Even though the humans have disbanded for now, we must not take this opportunity for granted. They may join together at any moment, thus making us lose our opening of opportunity to complete our mission." A few more moments were spent to talk of the plans for the attack before Errol dismissed everyone. While the owls were returning to their posts, Hedwig flew up beside Errol.

"You were so magnificent, your voice, so powerful, so commanding, gives me shivers." Hedwig (voiced by Jessica Rabbit) proceeded to demonstrate what she meant by brushing her side against Errol's body, causing their feathers to ruffle.

Errol, wanting to spend some "quality time" with his dame, realized they were not alone when he heard Pig call his name. Errol, regaining his stoic composure, whispered to Hedwig, "Meet me here in an hour." With this said, Hedwig happily flew back to her perch to wait until she and her beau met once again. Errol, realizing that Pig was hoping to be praised for his work, did just that. Pig, ecstatic that he had fulfilled his duty and pleased the Godfather happily flew back to his own space to rest until tomorrow night. Errol watched as Pig flew off, then turned and gazed at the moon, happy that at last, their plan was finally going into action.


End file.
